


Below Decks (100 word challenge): Keep Warm

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: For The Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 challenge -- the theme was "Keep Warm."The midnight musing of a very grateful wife.





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): Keep Warm

_We need more nights like this, Bull._  
  
_You drowsing in my lap, well-fed and content, in a bed that smells of sweet oil and great sex, not stale sweat and liniment._  
  
_I can still feel you inside, so full and warm… I pray to all that’s holy this won’t be the last time._  
  
_Hey, what are you dreaming that makes you tremble like that?_  
  
_Not on my watch._  
  
_Spell feed the fire...a touch of horn balm just there…_  
  
_Gods, I_ **_love_ ** _it when you purr._  
  
“It's okay, _Kadan_ , we're home. Just relax, I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at first-person PoV, inspired and encouraged by my dear friend Schattenriss. Comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone <3


End file.
